1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a variable capacity rotary compressor, and more particularly, to a variable capacity rotary compressor in which a clutch pin to transmit rotary power of a rotation shaft to two eccentric bushes is prevented from separating from the rotation shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerating apparatuses, such as air conditioning apparatuses and refrigerators, for refrigerating specific spaces using a refrigerant cycle, include a compressor to compress gaseous refrigerant. Generally, the refrigerating ability of these refrigerating apparatuses is determined by the compression capacity of the compressor. When the compressing capacity of the compressor is variable, the refrigerating apparatus can be optimally controlled depending on circumstances around the refrigerating apparatus to thereby conserve energy.
The applicant has filed a variable capacity rotary compressor with the Korean Intellectual Property Office, and now published as Publication No. 10-2004-86559. This variable capacity rotary compressor includes an eccentric device to vary a volume of the compressor by selectively performing compression in one of two compression chambers with different volumes.
The eccentric device includes a rotation shaft penetrating respective compression chambers, two eccentric cams protruding from an outer circumference of the rotation shaft, two eccentric bushes rotatably disposed on outer circumferences of the respective eccentric cams, two rollers rotatably disposed on the outer circumferences of the respective eccentric bushes to compress a gaseous refrigerant, and a clutch pin to change the position of one eccentric bush to an eccentric position shifted from a center line of the rotation shaft and the position of the other eccentric bush to a position aligned with the center line of the rotation shaft, depending on the rotation direction of the rotation shaft.
In the conventional variable capacity rotary compressor having the above-described structure, when the rotation shaft rotates in the forward direction or the reverse direction, compression is performed in any one of two compression chambers with the different volumes by the eccentric device so that the compression capacity of the rotary compressor can be varied.
However, in the conventional variable capacity rotary compressor, the clutch pin protruding from the rotation shaft collides against both ends of a slot formed between two eccentric bushes when the movement direction of the clutch pin within the slot to vary the compression capacity is changed from the forward direction to the reverse direction and vice versa. Due to a shock caused by this reciprocal collision of the clutch pin, the clutch pin cannot maintain its original position and floats on the rotation shaft, causing noise or separation from the rotation shaft so that the conventional variable capacity rotary compressor may be not operated.